Bedouin tribes
The Bedouin tribes have the Power of The Desert. Game Info National bonuses Starting government: Free *Instead of building Farms and Granaries, receive Food for each Citizen, Scout, and Calvary unit (except when garrisoned). *Farms and Granaries in Captured Enemy Cities Instantly Destroyed. *Have no National Territory, and can construct buildings in any territory not held by another nation. *Ranged Cavalry upgrades are free. *Extra cavalry units trainable from a Mansabdar. Available military units * Xebec & 2 Weaker than the carrack, but has lower cost, better speed and higher rate of fire. * Azap sword => Azap matchlock => Azap musketeer 3 => Bedouin infantry (cheap but inferior units, these units have no inferior rate) *Pikemen * Archers 1 => Goumiers & 5 * Camels 1 A unique conscript cavalry unit. Available from the start from your Drill Square. * Arab horse 2 => Arab sipahi 3&5 light cavalry units on par with Turkish timariot sipahi. Available only from the Mansabdar. * Bedouin raiders & 5 Powerful ranged cavalry. Only available from a Mansabdar. Auxiliaries * 1 Tuareg archer — Ranged camel unit armed with snaplock guns. Quicker and cheaper than camel archers, but somewhat poor in stats. * 1 Ghazis * 2 Red Turban cavalry — A powerful but expensive unit, the Red Turban cavalryman is in fact a general unit with a lance. Not only is the Red Turban cavalryman able to charge enemies, he also has the abilities of a general unit. * 3 Circassian warriors * 3 Circassian cavalry — Light unit, known for its ability to resist attrition. * 4 Turcos — A powerful but expensive unit, Algerian Turcos are light cavalry that pack a punch. * 5 African chasseurs — A skirmisher unit. * 5 Tankette. Unique buildings *Jami' - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Mansabdar (requires Construction; available from 2) **Spawns 1 war elephant. **Cavalry have no ramp cost. **Has a +5 food bonus (once 1st Green researched)) **Reduces the knowledge costs of civics research and the research time for commerce research. Spoiler Unlike other factions, the Bedouin cannot build academies or even fortifications, but have the ability to train cavalry units are from a religious sanctuary instead, while oil-based units buildable are aircraft, modern warships and tankettes as a mercenary unit. While this means that the Bedouin are often at a disadvantage against more powerful players, and are also unable to recruit spies or mainstream generals, what few units the Bedouin possess can be quite powerful game changers. As a general rule, Bedouins are suited towards raiding. Although they can't train elite units and machine guns, their units are available elsewhere: unlike other factions which have only 1 conscript cavalry line, the Arabs in fact have 2, and the ability to train more from the Mercantile Era once a Mansabdar is built. Since advanced units increase in cost as well, there is always the chance that you will be able to bring out hordes of cavalry units supported by infantry and some artillery to bring down more powerful foes - the ranged cavalry of the Bedouin are known for their price, while the goumier line makes up for what weaknesses the Azap line may have. Goumiers also count as scout units and so contribute extra food to your society as long as they stay alive. Without Generals, your only possible chance at ensuring your army can survive against more technically advanced factions would be to send your troops with your patriot, but fortunately those who chose Monarchy in the Colonial Era have access to Red Turban cavalrymen as a mercenary. Not only are these units awesomely powerful, but they also do the same thing a generaly would normally do. The only place where the Bedouin might not do so well is at sea. They only have two types of ships - the fire ship, and the Xebec. Fortunately for you, you will be able to upgrade these ships at sea, so while your navy will be perfect for raiding, it however does not do well as a support force for landing troops since it lacks heavy ships. Thus, a Bedouin player has a rather strange but feasible game strategy: use your cheaper Azaps and pikemen to ward off enemy cavalry, while your goumiers pick off the enemy's forces from afar. Your cavalry units, consisting of Bedouin carabineers and sipahi should be used for raiding and scouting, but do not depend on them to act as a screening force. You would thus have to learn to rush your opponent. This should be no problem given your access to Azaps. Raid your enemy and disrupt your opponent's economy as much as possible, until you can supplement your primitive but worryingly dangerous troops with even more powerful weapons, such as the primitive Toro submarine, aircraft, and tankettes. Category:Factions